The present disclosure relates to infant carriers and, in particular, to an infant carrier including a seat bucket for supporting a child and a carrier handle for use by a caregiver in transporting the infant carrier. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a movable handle that pivots between a storage position extending along the seat bucket and a carry position extending up over the seat bucket.